Draco D. Damon/Abilities and Powers
; | epithet = ;Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed New Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's bounty gets updated. | bounty = 80,000,000; 170,000,000; 330,000,000; 430,000,000;Horsemen Eradicated: Damon is revealed to have perished in battle alongside other Horsemen. 505,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Overview Damon's bounty of 505,000,000 indicates that the Wold Government considers him a large threat to their operations and a prodigee in Piracy. Mengis says that the initial value has got nothing on Damon's strength at that point.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis states that he misjudged Damon's prowess. As one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Damon was of high rank in the Ashanian Army and thus, had command over most of its forces. He was also regarded as one of the top fighters the Kingdom could offer.Power of the Seven: Official word on the Sin's abilities. The Princess of the Enji Kingdom, Mariel, has commented that Damon is far stronger than the strongest knight of Ishitani Island, Arnold, and that they could use his strength to save the Kingdom. Although not much of a feat, it should be noted that this was a not-fully healed Damon.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's strength. Even at such a state, Mariel states that Damon is far above the average monstrosities of the New World.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. He has defeated entire squadrons of Marines, including Jenkins Paris', without sustaining any new injury himself,Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. and once beat down an entire enemy army on his own. On his way out of the Kingdom of Asha, Damon managed to escape from every fighter present, including six of the the Deadly Sins.Pond of Weskham: Regin tells the other Sins that Damon got away, because Atraxias didn't help them at all. His prowess also allows him to fight against and hold his own against other powerful combatants. Damon engages in a brutal fight against Mengis, and Carter Pine afterwards,Foil of Prosperity: Faced with Pine's speed, Damon lashes at him and manages to think of a way to counter it., and then Swain Zander, all possessing admirable prowess within the Marines.Hitch-Pike: Mengis' backstory is shown. Later on, Damon is also shown to be capable of more than matching Al Rauf Najeem,Born to the Purple: With his powers, Damon escapes from Najeem's blinding attack and saves both himself and Tabart by attacking with a lariat. an officer of the Xros Pirates who is worth 320,000,000, and defeat him with Benjamin Tabart's aid.Born to the Purple: Tabart and Damon's plan is revealed, as the real Damon comes forth along the vines and sneak attacks Najeem with all his might. Physical Prowess Strength Damon possesses immense raw strength, evident by his muscles and despite his small stature. Paris felt a sensation that if she attacked him, he would easily throw her across the entirety of Groot Island, which is quite a large island, and into the ocean.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Even when not fully healed, he could shake an entire room with a mere flicker of his hand and clash against the physically capable Mengis. With a mere flicker of his finger, Damon can muster enough strength to easily and completely destroy the large window of the room he stayed in at Enji.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. In fact, a direct punch can easily cause stronger shockwaves, sending even rocks flying away. Speed A result of his harsh training, Damon is incredibly fast. Paris went as far as to wonder if he used Soru to approach her, as he closed the gap between them in an instant, provoking a gust of wind, and even robbed her of her Den Den Mushi. He is capable of casually keeping up with an immense volley of bullets coming from an entire squad of Marines, using simply his arms and hands, intercepting all of the bullets which were supposed to hit him.Saddle of Conviction: Damon intercepts the marines' attacks. His speed allows him to keep up with a gatling's rapid-fire, and Mengis, a prominent fighter of the Mink Tribe, beings renowned for their movements.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting. When in the offensive, Damon is even faster, punching the air several times in the span of a few seconds. Despite this, he is easily overwhelmed by Mengis' top speed and Pine's fruit powers.Stronghold of Justice: With his buff, Mengis manages to strike Damon and send him flying. As much as he can move fast, Damon can also react accordingly to speeds similar and close to his own. He is able to single-handely pint-point and catch every single bullet, using both hands' index and middle fingers, in a swarm of bullets headed for him, all of them fired by a Marine Army. Damon is capable of reacting to even faster bullets, including those of Veno's Battle Smasher, which shoots like a gatling. Not only his speed is shown to keep up with Mengis, but his reflexes as well, as Damon can clearly see and react to the Mink's movements,Stronghold of Justice: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. until he uses his full electro. Endurance Damon is described as Mariel as someone supernatural, with her noting that even the monsters of the New World wouldn't have made it this far. Despite having not eaten food or drank anything for many days, on the top of being severelly wounded to the point his coughs drew blood, Damon kept himself conscious and roaming around the island. When fighting Mengis, Damon doesn't flinch or grunt from the Mink's attacks until the latter starts to use his "Electro" in conjoint with his moves. He can resist high temperatures, somewhat, as he is capable of withstanding the heat of his own attack without any apparent discomfort.Stronghold of Justice: Damon overpowers Mengis and the fire vanishes. Even after receiving the mightiest of all of Mengis' attacks, Damon is still capable of standing up, although with difficulty, and trying to continue fighting.Foil of Prosperity: Mengis notes how Damon is still alive and somewhat fierce. Due to his anger reaching its peak, Damon can temporarily shrug off the sensation of pain. Durability His body is also very durable, capable of withstanding many blows in sucession. In his fight with Mengis, Damon had violent physical contact a number of times with the Mink and his attacks, and only started to receive damage when Mengis used his tribe's inherent skill. Veno's rapid-fire bullets only left a small graze in Damon's shoulder, although only one managed to nearly hit him. Despite flying through the base of the Enji Castle and being struck by Mengis' attack, Damon is shown to be alive, albeit, with many injuries. Although, Damon has suffered these countless injuries, his bones have never been shown to be broken. Senses Stated to be above the average person's, Damon's senses have also been trained. He could clearly see Veno's ship in the ocean, despite it standing a large distance from Groot Island, and even notice that it changed forms to dive, whereas Jenkins Paris couldn't. Furthermore, he can easily see in the dark, although not completely clear.Born to the Purple: Tabart and Damon pay their respects to Najeem, and then set off to join the fight with the rest of the Xros Pirates. Despite the sound being barely audible, Damon could hear lightning coming from Mengis even if he was buried in rubble. He could also hear the confront between a Fishman and the Marines at the coast of the island, while he stood inside the castle.Foil of Prosperity: Damon notices Golden Arm's arrival. His sense of smell is also pretty good, as he felt the scent of sweat in the Marines, even if they were distant.Stronghold of Justice: Reinforcements arrive to fight Damon, who insists that the fight is not over yet. Damon can detect if an ingredient or any kind of food is edible purely via their scent.Isle of Marcella: Damon notes with his vision and smell that the apples are oddly matured and that they only serve to make one hungrier. Explosive Growth under a hour.]] Remarked by both Hazen Yosef and Princeton Strathmore, very renown fighters with bounties over 300,000,000 and 500,000,000 respectively, Damon evolves at an absurd rate.The Great Divide: Spriggan Indra and Yosef welcome Apu and the wounded Damon, Indra questions Yosef if he can really heal Damon, only for him to use his powers.Rum Walking: Strathmore, amidst his deal, gets found by Damon, who wants a rematch with him. This is evident given his quick recovery in separate occasions, despite his very poor state, in fact, he has often bordered on the step of death's door.The Great Divide: As Apu mentally debates, Yosef uses an odd method by healing Damon through physical strikes. This is only possible due to the combined forces of his determination and endurance to perservere. The only exceptions to Damon's recovery are his scars. An even better example would be how much Damon's physical abilities have grown each time that has happened, alongside his very Haki. After starving for weeks and being nursed back to health at Ishitani, Damon goes from barely defending Al Rauf Najeem's attacks to matching and overwhelming them. Surviving Najeem's assault and Reach's defeat boosts Damon's abilities to the point that, days later, he could deal with Gambi Marlow in a few rounds without getting serious. Being healed by Yosef after being beaten by Strathmore, Damon recovers under a hour and almost doubles in physical abilities as,Rum Walking: Batavia observes Damon and Strathmore, the latter noting the former's increase in haki, only for them to get interrupted by Rette's arrival. by then, he manages to actually harm Strathmore.Promise Well Kept: Strathmore receives all of Damon's attack and counters with a sudden Haki-infused headbutt to send Damon airbone once again. This showcases a blend between passive growth and battle growth, Damon slowly gets stronger if fighting a stronger opponent for a long time, and may get an even bigger boost should he survive the battle. Fighting Style Described as a pure genius,Wall of Silence: With the use of his fruit and martial powers, Damon manages to keep Foxpack from Reach, surprising the both of them. Damon is extremely adept at fighting with his bare body, using a free-going style along with several Martial Arts application. In conjunction with the Devil Fruit powers of the Hana Hana no Mi, Damon is capable of further improving his fighting prowess by developing creative tactics and ways to employ his powers.Stronghold of Justice: Damon applies his limbs to support his self and augment his abilities. Despite his airheadedness at times, Damon is actually a very capable strategist. He knows how to employ his devil fruit, as stated above, in several miscellaneous ways. Damon thinks fast and can develop tactics admist combat, even if he himself is busy attacking or defending. Even after observing an opponent's power for a small timeframe, Damon develops ways to effectively counter it. His quick learning also applies to him recognizing his own faults. Great Demon Fist The is a very rare combat style, which is Damon's true fighting method. As pointed out by Freya and Paris, Damon is capable of employing because it was taught to him by none other than Bambina himself,Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. although, this is unknown to anyone else. This style seemingly focuses on both ferocity and mind stability.Stronghold of Justice: Damon recalls Bambina's words about the Great Demon Fist. Techniques * , Buēru Rūrāde lit. "Cooked Spiral"}}: Damon summons six arms, one on top of another, from his rib cage, and envelops them along with his torso in armament haki. He rubs his palms over the whip made out of limbs and quickly produces friction, also applying techniques of the Rokushiki to aid him. Then, Damon quickly spins downwards similar to a wheel while encased on fire, ready to hit his enemy with a rotating, fiery punch.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. It has enough strength to break through Mengis' Tekkai and send him flying quite some distance through a building. A Veal Rouladen is a dish from Germany and takes the form of a cooked, spiral meat. * , Batākūhen lit. "Butter Cake"}}: . It is first used to counter Swain Zander and Genjo Sanzo,Through the Grapevine: Apu and Damon clash against Zander and Sanzo, all of them using their techniques. and later to defeat Al Rauf Najeem. * , Fisshuburoken lit. "Rolling Fish"}}: . It is first used against Al Rauf Najeem.Born to the Purple: Najeem continuously switches between attacking Damon and Tabart, both of whom manage to hold their own. * , Hasenupefā lit. "Pepper Hare"}}: . The technique is first shown against one of the Ugo Ugo's Giants at Permis. * , Zauāburāten lit. "Sour Roast-Meat"}}: . It is first demonstrated in his battle against Princeton Strathmore. * , Rebākēze lit. "Liver Cheese"}}: . This is first shown during Damon's battle with Gambi Marlow at Cascadé Rirrock. * , Kēru Batākūhen lit. "Diamond Cake"}} Rokushiki A branch of super-human martial arts, the is mainly practiced by the World Government and its associates, which consists of six special techniques that possess several applications, ranging from offensive to supplementary. Damon was been presented it by Bambina, and has shown to known these skills and use their applications in combat. Damon focuses more on the techniques that deal with speed in order to make up for his proper lack of it. However, he actually knows all of the techniques.SBS Volume Extra: Damon is mentioned as knowing all "Rokushiki" techniques, though, he likes "Kami-e" the least. : A technique which focuses on speed, as it requires immense leg strength for its user to kick the ground several times in a single instant, moving at absurd speeds. Damon uses it to move across the battlefield and enhance the attributes of his attacks, applying it for other body movements such as spinning, in order to produce friction. : A technique focused on mobility, which allows Damon to jump and walk on air itself, using it as platform by kicking it. Damon is capable of using it to cross large distances and stay in mid-air for quite some time.Saddle of Conviction: Getting out of the Royal Castle, Damon performs Geppo to reach the Marine Squad. He can also guide himself through orientation in mid-air, and redirect the trajectory of his movements and attacks, shown in his battle against Mengis. He can use Geppo as a form of attacking an opponent, kicking the air before them or their very own bodies, and allowing for offense and movement.Foil of Prosperity: Seeing Mengis' unwillingness, Damon tries to escape by attacking with Geppo. Damon has shown quite some versatility at employing Geppo in many different situations.Through the Grapevine: Swain Zander confronts Apu and Damon inside their temporary boat. Furthermore, even his limbs can use it just as effectively, with the technique's power augmented if used by several at once. Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit, unknowingly given to him by his childhood friend when he was six years old.Propaganda Machina: Damon reveals his powers to Veno.Foil of Prosperity: Damon responds about Apu's inquiry on his Devil Fruit powers. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body, making him a "Blooming Human". Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs get wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects. Usually, in order to strengthen his concentration, Damon strikes a pose by crossing his arms in the form of an "X", though, he isn't required to do it to summon his powers.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work. If his focus is abruptly lost, all of the limbs will vanish as they came. Additionally, limbs which sprout close to, or even on Damon's own body, are naturally stronger, easier to control, and more resilient.Stronghold of Justice: It is stated that Damon's arms are more resistant by blooming in his body. He can be rather creative when using his power. Damon can use his powers for a variety of purposes, including support and supplementary ones. In order to make sure the Marines didn't take any optional paths, he summoned many eyes and ears throughout Bole Town, allowing for some espionage. He can move objects or people by sprouting limbs in or near them, shown as he made several hands to catch the fruits inside Milton's house.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. Furthermore, he can cover parts of his skin by sprouting skin directly over it.Hitch-Pike: Damon notices that his tribal tattoo is now visible. To name his techniques, Damon uses this mixture: Spanish for limb number, German to represent flowers, and English for any specific action following the main technique. First seen with "Seis Blumes", whereas "Seis" is Spanish for "Six", and "Blumes" is German for "Flowers".Stronghold of Justice: For the first time in the battle against Mengis, Damon names his techniques. His most common techniques are "Cuatro Blumes: Asura", which is his trademark one, and "Un Blume: Brahmastra". Teufels Varna Asura Vritra Asura Haki Damon can use Haki, a mysterious power that supposedly dwells in every living being. It is said to originate from one's mind and will, enabling them to be weaponized. One is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, though, there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. Damon's aura manifests in a bright pink, forming wavy but spiked patterns around him. When using his Haki, a pink, transparent Halo may form behind him, similar to the other Sins. Having been born and living in the New World, Damon naturally knows about Haki and has been trained in it since his teen years. He is quick to recover Haki, feeling energized less than a hour after he was taken care of by Mariel, even with all his injuries.In Tender Care: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. Damon is shown to know and use three forms of Haki. Kenbunshoku He uses Kenbunshoku Haki, a haki that enables him to sense other people's presences around himself without having to actually see them. When activated, Damon's black irises turn crimson with an odd design in them. Kenbunshoku is Damon's specialty in concern to Haki.Stronghold of Justice: Damon mentions that he specializes in Kenbun. He can feel the aura of other people, as everyone inherently has Haki, and use it to distinguish their intentions and thoughts to see if they are lying or what are their objectives, seen when he felt the Den Den Mushi within Paris' clothes and determined she would try and lie to him.In Tender Care: Upon waking up, Damon feels that some of his Haki is back, enabling him to use Kenbun. He uses this during battle in order to predict his opponent's tactics and movements, doing so to keep up with Mengis' speed, managing to even later when the latter was encased in Electro, showcasing how great his senses are. Although, his body couldn't fully keep up.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis moves around, Damon's senses are shown to keep up. Damon is also capable of determining a person's willpower and strength, shown when he noticed how much stronger Mengis was in comparison to the rest of the Marine Squad. He possesses quite some accuracy with this, capable of picking up even small differences in aura.Saddle of Conviction: Damon senses Mengis' willpower upon arriving at the battlefield. He can sense auras from a fairly large distance, being capable of locating people who are deep submerged or at another island altogether.Ripped Tides: Damon tells Paris about Autumn's whereabouts.Double-Crossed: Damon remarks on Trickshot's aura disappearing, and two other immense auras stationed at Bedina. Notably, Damon has also shown to perceive even the faintest of auras, as he could pint-point the presence of Trickshot, Scratch, and Warren D. Ralph.Citation needed. Busoshoku He also employs Busoshoku Haki with profficency, capable of creating an invisible force around his body, which is represented by a black pigment in his skin to those who can see it. It enables him to bypass the defenses of a Devil Fruit user and augment his abilities. Damon has enough willpower to clash against and defend Mengis' attacks.Saddle of Conviction: As Mengis tries to push him back, Damon defends by using Busou. With enough force, he is capable of producing so much friction that his armament body itself gets set on fire.Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis. He is shown to use Koka (硬化 Kōka lit. Hardening) technique to further harden his body. His Busou generally has a pink hue and aura to it, being intense enough to shake his surrounds.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. He can use this Haki efficently even when exausted, or after getting closer and closer to overusing it.Foil of Prosperity: As Pine betrays Mengis, Damon loses his composure. Haoshoku Damon has recently discovered that he also possesses Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki wielded by one in a million people.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. He first uses it when giving a speech to Mengis and his Marine Squad as they invade Enji. The following burst of Haki is capable enough to make all of the present Marines, with the exception of the Mink, faint. Furthermore, Damon is capable of wielding it in combat, especially when engaging other users of Haoshoku Haki. Having such a mighty will, Damon has shown to use Haoshoku even when unconscious, shaking whole buildings through small bursts. Culinary Abilities Damon has an unknown degree of cooking skills, possessing quite some knowledge on how to mix and use certain types of ingredients.Propaganda Machine: Damon mentions his cooking skills. Miscellaneous Skills Damon has shown quite some capability at catching fish, doing so to survive at Groot Island.Propaganda Machine: Damon shows that he has managed to live by eating fish and fruits. In order to leave Groot Island, Damon has to use a Marine ship, stating that he can handle it with the help of his powers, indicating quite some level of helmsmanship.Ripped Tides: As he sets out to leave, Damon mentions being capable of sailing a whole ship due to his powers. References Category:Character Subpages